Spider-Man (Avengers United)
Biography "No one can win every battle, but no one should fall without a struggle!" The bite of an irradiated spider granted high-school student Peter Parker incredible powers. When a burglar killed his Uncle Ben, Peter vowed to use those abilities to protect his fellow man, driven by his uncle's words: With great power comes great responsibility! Role in the Story Peter has always managed to stop massive threats. But can he stop this one? Some villains even work with Thanos. What if it's a trap? Spidey gets cocky during the story mode. He constantly gets teased by villains of how he isn't cut out to be a superhero. He is always used as the "secret weapon" which he is never used. He sees Captain America and Iron Man Mark 42 as father figures but he is always being treated like a kid. Powers and Abilities * Academically and Intelluctually Gifted * Superhuman Strength * Wall Clinging * Spider Sense: A sixth sense that informs him when danger is coming. * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Fast Healing Combat Characteristics Peter Parker is a Gadget User. Signature Moves * Web Ball: 'Peter shoots a web ball from his web shooters. **The meter burn version traps the opponent in a cocoon. * '''Websling Kick: '''Peter shoots a web and swings onto it to kick the opponent. ** Meter Burn adds a divekick. * '''Flying Spider: '''Only performed in the air. Peter swoops down with his Web Wings and performs a diving head butt. **Meter Burn makes the opponent bounce higher. * '''Web Grenade: '''Peter shoots a web mine on the ground. When opponent comes in contact it detonates and the opponent is slowed down for a few seconds. Can be performed at Close, Medium and Far range. **Meter Burn makes the mine trap the opponent in webs. * '''Web Throw: '''Peter blasts a web beam. If it gets the opponent. Peter will spin them around and slam them on the ground. **Meter Burn bounces the opponent. * '''Airborne Web Throw: '''Peter blasts a web beam downwards. If he gets the opponent. He spins them around like a ferris wheel in the air and slams the, on the ground. **Meter Burn bounces the opponent. * '''Wallcrawler Stance: '''Peter does a wall crawling stance. With this activated, he can do one of the following moves: **'Spider Sting: 'Peter shoots a web beam across the floor. If it connects, Peter yanks the opponents feet, tripping them. **'Spider Bite: 'Peter jumps forward and kicks the opponent, knocking the opponent down. **'Spider's Fang: 'Peter performs an uppercut which does a high amount of damage. Other Moves *'Grab: Peter lifts the opponent over his head and throws him forward or backwards. *'Abilities:' Gear options( Avengers Infinity ) **'Arachnid Assualt: '''Peter charges forward. He punches them across the face twice then performs an uppercut. Meter Burn adds three more hits with an uppercut that launches. Adds Arachnid Assualt. **'Creeping Crawlie: Peter leaps and shoots web beams downward. If they connect then Peter dive kicks through the opponent. Replaces Airborne Web Throw. Requires both ability slots. **'Rapidfire Webs: '''Peter shoots a barrage of webs. Meter Burn makes last web detonate. Adds Bullet Spider. **'Air-to-Air Web Ball: 'Peter shoots a web ball straight ahead while airborne. Adds Air-to-Air Web Ball. **'Air-to-Ground Web Ball: 'Peter shoots a web ball downwards while airborne. Replaces Flying Spider. **'Great Power: 'Peter becomes adhesive. Allowing him to use to Wall Cling and he becomes a Power User. Replaces Spider Drone. Adds Wall Cling. Requires Both Ability Slots. **'Amazing Takedown: 'Peter grabs the opponent and places them in a web cocoon. He then jumps off the cocoon and pulls the opponent out of it and downwards to the ground. Replaces Airborne Web Throw. **'Impact Webbing: 'All of Peter's attacks deal damage over time. Replaces Spider Drone. Requires Both Ability Slots. **'Spidey Strike: 'Peter sends spidey drones to go on the opponent and detonate. Adds Spidey Strike. **'Capeless Counter: 'Peter goes into a stance. If the opponent hits him, Peter will attach a web to the opponent which carries them all the way to the other side of the stage. Adds Capeless Counter **'Air Rapidfire Webs: 'Peter shoots a barrage of webs while airborne. Adds Air Bullet Spider. **'Wall of Webs: 'Peter creates a wall of webs that can absorb projectiles. Adds Wall of Webs **'Spider Senses: 'Peter can dodge high and low attacks by flipping and cartwheeling. Adds Spider Senses. **'Web Pull: 'Peter can shoot a web at the opponent and pull the opponent towards him. Adds Web Pull. **'Web Zipline: 'Peter can shoot a web at the opponent and can zoom forward and kick the opponent across the chin. Can be used to start combos. Replaces Web Throw. **'Sizzling Spider: 'Peter can meter burn his Web Ball to electrify the opponent. Adds Meter Burn to Web Ball. Trait * '''Spider Drone: ' Peter summons a robotic spider that can do one of the following: **'''Snare: Peter commands the drone to shoot a web ball. **'Rubber Bullets': Peter commands the drone to shoot rubber bullets at the opponent. **'Kamikaze:' Peter commands the drone to fly towards the opponent and detonate. Super Move '''Maximum Spider: '''Peter shoots two web beams. If it connects, Peter will yank the opponents legs, tripping them. Peter then pulls those webs and uses the webs as jump ropes. On his final jump he jumps very high, spins around like a ferries wheel and throws him towards the ground. While in the air he divekicks the opponent in the stomach and then jumps off. Trivia * Josh Keaton has voiced Spider-Man on many television shows and video games. * Spider-Man's fighting stance is when he crouches and he has his arms sticking out with his fingers moving. * Most of Spider-Man's special moves and abilities are from Spider-Man: Homecoming. Additional Details Customization: * Gear **Headpiece **Chest **Arms **Legs and Shoes **Accessory: Webshooters. **Shaders Character Select Screen: * When both characters are ready , Peter will blasts the opponent with electric webbing. In game: * Intro: **When he speaks first, he slowly comes down upside down on a web; (the opponent says their line) then he flips off the web landing perfectly. **When he speaks second, he will walk to the stage while reading a newspaper; (the opponent says their line); he then throws the newspaper away;(then the opponent says their second lime) *When he wins a round, Peter takes out a camera and takes a few pictures. He can also web a pizza box eats a slice real quick and webs the box away. *If he wins too close to the opponent, Peter quickly Web grabs the ground behind him without turning around, then he dashes backwards. *Clash Win: Peter spins around and performs an uppercut. *Outro: Peter quickly walks in front of the screen and wraps a camera around a web. He then takes a picture with him thumbing up while the opponent is in a cocoon in the background. It then goes to a shot of a newspaper. "Spidey talks down Mysterious Man!" See Also Spider-Man/Gameplay Spider-Man/Quotes Spider-Man/Gear Spider-Man/Story Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Marvel